Desde el dolor y la miseria
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Rocket reconoce el sentimiento de pérdida y lo hace con mucha más fuerza. Esta vez no hay astillas en el suelo de las que pueda sacar "un nuevo Groot". Solo, polvo. Solo. Nada.


**Creo que estoy muy sensible desde EndGame. **

**Creo que todos estamos muy sensibles desde EndGame. **

**Pero Rocket me pudo, me ganó el corazón. Y entonces me di cuenta de que nadie había escrito demasiado sobre su tragedia y lo mucho que le lloró a Groot siendo como es. Tenía que soltarlo y dejarlo ir en su honor; el de Groot y Rocket que desde ahora son mis favoritos. **_Say hello to mama._

**Referencias a sucesos de **Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 1**,** Avengers: Infinity War **y **Avengers: EndGame**.**

**Disclaimer:** _Guardianes de la Galaxia no me pertenece._

* * *

**Desde el dolor y la miseria.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Rocket no es un mapache llorón.

Empezando por que se rehusa a ser denominado como cualquier animal. Y no recuerda la última vez que sus ojos fueron productores de estúpidas lágrimas sentimentales.

Rocket no es un mapache. Rocket no es alguien que llora.

A Rocket no le gusta llorar.

No le gusta ponerse sentimental. Y jamás admitirá que aún dentro de esa coraza suya que se había creado era capaz de mirar a Groot y darse cuenta de su forma ingenua e inocente de vivir; que aún con toda su capacidad de mirar al universo y desdeñarlo, la actitud de Groot contraria a la suya solía conmoverlo.

Groot, sin embargo, tan solo es su guardaespaldas. Es un ser único con habilidades que lo vuelven el escudo y arma perfectos.

Y es completa y totalmente inocente. Quizá por eso es que no lo soporta. Entre los cuatro bastardos en medio de las ramas de Groot, no había ni uno que mereciera vivir más que él. No había ninguno que mereciera el sacrificio que Groot estaba por hacer. Pero...

**Amigos.**

Groot hablaba de amigos y que por eso valía la pena. Que sacrificarse para proteger a sus amigos era lo que quería hacer. _Era lo correcto._

Lo correcto.

—Groot...

Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea!

Es Groot. Hecho ramas, hecho polvo, en el suelo.

Maldición. ¡Maldición!

No hay Groot, por ahora. Groot no está. Groot está.

_Muerto._

No... No, no, no, ¡no!

Groot no estaba muerto. Groot no podía haber muerto.

Las ramas, ¡las ramas! ¡¿Dónde carajo estaban las... benditas ramas!?

Rocket entra en pánico.

No...

No, no, no, ¡no!

.

.

.

¡NO!

Rocket se hunde y no puede dejar de hundirse.

Rocket se queda callado y no hay palabra que pueda salir de su boca, nada coherente, otra que no pueda ser 'no'.

Está muerto, acaba de morirse. Acaba de perder lo único más importante que él mismo después de. Tan. Poco. Tiempo.

No.

¿Que si quieres tomar algo?

No.

¿Que si quiere ir a alguna parte?

No.

¿Que si quiere hacerse más cercano a alguien, todavía, después de haber perdido a toda su familia?

No.

Pero el destino, el mundo, la vida, no lo escucha. Y esas negativas, no las atiende. Como cuando se inclina, primero, incapaz de creer que lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos sucedió, así, tal cual. Como cuando sus manos buscan en el aire, a tientas, lo que segundos atrás estaba aún ahí. Como cuando las piernas le tiemblan y terminan por cederle a su propio peso y no lo aguantan, se doblan y lo dejan caer, en los restos de lo que fue hasta hace poco. En los restos de lo que había cuidado tanto con recelo y fingiendo a la vez que 'no era tan importante' como lo era. Era, es. Era porque.

Ya no está.

Es porque.

Porque.

Porque, aún, así. No puede ignorar la pérdida. No puede, tan solo, sentarse frente a la nada y no pensar, no pensar.

No pensar.

... Debió haber hecho más. Debió ser él y no Groot. ¡Maldición, debió ser ÉL y no Groot!

No Groot.

No Groot.

No Groot, otra vez.

Por favor, por favor. Por... qué.

¿Por qué...?

Rocket se ahoga. Siente que se ahoga, que ha dejado de respirar.

No es el único, y todos en el planeta tierra —luego, fuera de este también, en todo el universo— pierden la esperanza, pierden la fe. Luego de perder a alguien cercano, a algún conocido, a algún familiar. El mundo entero colapsa y todo queda en caos.

Rocket está tan perdido en su mundo que solo cuenta con que, una vez más, sus no sean respondidos por la vida con un sí.

Y así, lo hace.


End file.
